


No Douchebags Allowed

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [25]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: To have a cat or not to have a cat? That is the question.





	No Douchebags Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized they've been bickering a lot lately lol is this a sign...? more angst...? :o

There was a badly written sign on the dorm room door that Sungwoon couldn’t read until he stood in front of it.

 

**No Douchebags Allowed**

 

“Are you kidding me?” Sungwoon huffed. Seongwoo laughed at him and tried to push passed him to open the door.

 

“Whoa. Can’t you read?” He grabbed Daniel’s roommate by the arm. “You’re not allowed to go in there either.”

 

Seongwoo scoffed and ripped the sign off the door. He opened it and peered into the shared living room with a straight face.

 

“Hello?”

 

There was some rustling and Daniel’s pink head popped out from the makeshift entrance of the blanket fort he had built by the couch.

 

“What is he doing here?” His eyes immediately grew into slits upon seeing the unwanted guest. Sungwoon rolled his eyes.

 

“So you made a fort?” Seongwoo asked ignoring his question.

 

Daniel’s eyes roamed around the floor. “Hyungseob helped me.” He replied almost childlike.

 

“Hyungseob hates you.” Sungwoon retorted with a raise of his brow.

 

“Not as much as I hate you!” Daniel roared across the room and the older two flinched.

 

“Inside voice, Niel, please.” His best friend sighed.

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled grumpily.

 

Seongwoo sat down on the couch that Daniel had moved close to the wall. He had his “Call Me Dr. Ong” face on.

 

“Since you guys are fighting and it has now been brought into my home- Daniel, by the way, that sign that you had on the door was quite offensive.”

 

“That wasn’t for you.” Daniel said, innocence pouring through his eyes.

 

“It wasn’t, right?” Daniel shook his head vehemently. “I knew it.” Seongwoo sent his best friend’s lover a nasty look.

 

The childishness going on in the dorm was enough to make Sungwoon itch for the comfort of his room with Minhyun. “Alright. Should I leave you two alone or?”

 

“Please.” Daniel said, sticking his nose in the air.

 

“Now, now, Daniel. Let’s try to play nice. We all make mistakes. Some more than others.” Seongwoo pointedly looked at Sungwoon before folding his hands together and resting them in his lap.

 

Sungwoon, who still stood between the fort and the front door, flexed his fists by his sides.

 

“So why are you guys fighting?”

 

“He hates cats. He refuses to let me have one when we move in together next year.”

 

“They shed hair all over the place, Daniel. I don’t like that. And-”

 

“So you get a damn lint roller and clean yourself!”

 

“AND! Their shit stinks!”

 

“And yours doesn’t?!” By this point, half of Daniel’s body was out of his fort.

 

“Where are you guys planning to live?” Seongwoo spoke in his soothing talk show host voice.

 

“A small student complex near Sinchon named Moon Village.” Sungwoon said when Daniel refused to answer.

 

Seongwoo brought his index finger to his chin in thought. “Then you won’t be able to have any pet.” He commented.

 

“Even better.” This time Sungwoon sent a hard glare to his boyfriend. If Daniel had been a cat himself, he would have hissed.

 

“Not that, hyung, but _you_ won’t be able to live there.”

 

This knocked both of them out of their glaring contest. “Huh?” They said together.

 

“Once you graduate you can’t live there. They don’t allow you to live there if you’re not a student. Even if you just graduated.”

 

The couple stared blankly at Seongwoo. Sungwoon hadn’t done enough research apparently.

 

“Huh.” Sungwoon looked at Daniel. “I guess we don’t have a problem anymore then.”

 

“Oh no. This will come up again. And you’ll have to get a lint roller and some air freshener.” Daniel scolded, hiding himself back in his fort.

 

“Alright then. You’re welcome. I’ll put this on your tab.” Seongwoo clapped his hands, bowed and patted Sungwoon on the shoulder.

 

Sungwoon looked at the fort and took a deep breath before crouching down and tapping the blanket.

 

“Hey. You still mad?”

 

It took a few seconds before Daniel responded. “Yes.”

 

“We can get a cat.” He figured a little white lie would do no harm. He heard some shuffling and the blanket moved to the side.

 

“You mean that?”

 

Sungwoon took in the hesitant happiness on Daniel’s face and nodded. Daniel’s face swiftly changed to a flirty expression.

 

“You wanna do naughty things in here?” He asked. Sungwoon puckered his lips and reciprocated the look.

 

“Yeah,” he answered breathlessly. Daniel slid himself back in and Sungwoon climbed on top of him.

 

“Oh my gosh. Get off of me! You’re squishing me!” Daniel joked exaggeratedly.

 

“Shut up.” Sungwoon deadpanned, kissing him on the mouth to silence him.

 

 _The jokes on you,_ he thought. _We’re not getting a cat._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just kidding! No angst lol In my head, I wrote a lot of scenes about them arguing about getting a cat- this is like the only one that made it 
> 
> Also, you guys really poured out a lot of love for the last chapter ㅠㅠ I love you
> 
> I have a random question! I'm curious. What other fandoms are you a part of? (I would die for teen top, exo, seventeen and pentagon!)
> 
> AND!! Go check out @nielwoonaus on twitter! ^^


End file.
